HalfVampire Kisses
by OdetteAndroid
Summary: Sam's moved in with her childhood friend, Alexander. What she doesn't know is how much chaos her arrival with bring. Jagger/OC
1. Chapter 1

A long, black haired girl sauntered down the hallway of the airport like she's done it a million times before. Her hair swaying behind her, her crystal blue eyes open and alert, she looked around the room, trying to find someone.

Her mouth turned into a smile when her eyes fell on the creepy butler, standing there, smiling as she was. "Jameson!" She yelled, waving her hand, shaking the black bracelets. She hopped over, losing her "star" quality, and picking up one of a child.

"Hello, Ms. Samantha." He bent down, picking up her luggage. Sam contemplated for a moment if he could or not.

"It's Sam," she corrected, and bend a piece of black hair around her finger. "Where's Alexander?"

"At home," Jameson told her, and she pouted.

"Why isn't he here to pick me up? In the letter, he told me he would." Sam pushed a piece of paper into Jameson's hands, put his put it back.

"Something came up, Ms. Sam." He started to lead her back to the car. Sam sighed, but then regained her cheery attitude and slid into the passenger's seat.

"What came up? Can you tell me?"

Jameson sighed. He knew that Sam would not shut up unless she's sleeping. "A party," he told her, and she gasped.

"Is it a party for me?"

"No."

"Blunt, aren't we Jameson?" Sam frowned, looking out the window. "So this is Dullsville, as Alexander calls it?"

Jameson nodded, and they into town. As they drove, Sam bombarded him with questions about Alexander. She hadn't seen her childhood friend in two years.

"Ask him those things," Jameson told her, and she crossed her arms.

"Fine, fine," she said, waving him off. As they got further, they noticed that tons of people were standing around a mansion wearing black clothes.

Sam pulled at her own purple and black dress, sighing. "Who are all these people?" she asked, looking around.

"All of the people in town," Jameson guessed, pulling in the driveway, making people get up and leave.

Sam hopped out, smiling around at everyone. "Wow! Is this how they look all the time?"

"No," Jameson said, smiling at her.

She smiled back. "Didn't think so." She grabbed her luggage, tugging it up the stairs, ignoring the people's stares. "Is Alexander inside?"

"Yes," Jameson told her, following her inside.

"Alexander!" Sam yelled, her voice echoing. "I'm hoooooome."

He came down the stairs, and Sam smiled. "You haven't changed a bit," Alexander noted, coming down face-to-face with his friend. Well, almost. Sam was just a little bit shorter than him.

"I got my hair dyed, though," Sam pouted, pulling at her black strands. "I was blond before. Yuck!" Alexander laughed, ruffling her hair before pulling her into a hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever," he told her, releasing her and making her laugh. She playfully punched his shoulder.

"I wasn't done yet, you dummy!" And she pulled him into another hug, making him sigh and place his head on hers. She laughed, jumping up and down in excitment. She hadn't seen her best friend in two years - and now she was coming to live with him!

The door crashed open, making Sam jump and cling to Alexander even tighter. A girl with raven-colored hair like Sam's looked at them, wide-eyed. "Alexander...?" the girl asked, suprised.

Sam let go of him, turning to her. "Is this your girlfriend, Raven, you told me about?" Sam asked, smiling. Alexander nodded.

"She's even prettier than you described!" Sam reached over, touching a strand of her hair. "Alexander talked so much about you in the letters."

"Sam!" Alexander said, slapping his friend upside the head. Sam groaned, rubbing her head.

Raven laughed nervously, pulling her arms together. "So you guys, aren't together or anything?"

Both Alexander and Sam turned to the side, both coughing and acting sick. "No way." Alexander pulled Raven over, his arm around her shoulders.

"We're just best friends," Sam said, punching Alexander's shoulder again.

Raven nodded, holding her hand out. Sam stuck her thin, pale hand inside Raven's and shook. "I'm Raven Madison."

"Samantha Carter. But if you call me Samantha, you will die." Sam winked, earning a laugh from Raven.

"I've made that mistake before," Alexander said, smiling at Sam, who frowned.

"I didn't kill you. Tried to, but I didn't." Sam laughed. "How about I'll put my stuff away and then I'll join you guys down here?"

"Let me show you your room," Alexander said, picking up Sam's bags and going up the stairs, the short, black-haired girl following. "We'll be right back, Raven."

As they headed up, Sam smiled. "So, she's pretty."

"Yeah."

"Don't like to talk much about it?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Stop it with the twenty questions, Sam." Alexander pushed open a door, revealing a large room. Sam bit her tounge to keep from yelling about how great the room was.

"I'll stop if you answer that." Sam pushed her bags to the corner, brushing her hands off, deciding that was enough work for today.

"Fine. Because I haven't been talking to her much, okay?" Alexander blushed, making Sam coo.

"Is wittle Alexander embarrased?" She hugged his arm, and he hugged her back. Sam sighed. She had missed her caring best friend.

She pulled away. "Let's get downstairs. Someone's girly is waiting."

"I think Jameson can wait a few more seconds," Alexander joked, making Sam punch his shoulder, hopping down the stairs in her chunky black boots, her pale legs sticking out and snaking their way into her medium-lenth black and purple dress that hung just below her knees.

They met Raven at the bottom, who was twirling a piece of hair on her finger. Her eyes lit up when she saw Alexander. They all walked outside. "Introduce me to some people," Sam said, glancing over at the people who were mingling.

"This is my friend Becky," Raven told her, pulling Sam over to a mousy looking girl. The boy next to her glanced at Sam. "And her boyfriend, Matt."

"Hi," Sam smiled, showing her white teeth to both Becky and Matt.

"I haven't seen you around here before," Becky noted, pressing a finger to her chin. "Are you Raven's cousin?"

"Nuh-uh," Sam said, shaking her head. "I'm Alexander's friend from Romania."

"You don't have an accent either," Matt said, smiling at Sam.

"I traveled too, but I stayed more often than Alexander." Sam nodded, and then Raven grabbed the girl's skinny arm, pulling her over to two adults who looked almost like hippies.

"You should meet my parents," Raven said, smiling. "They'll be happy I made a girlfriend who's like me." Sam smiled back.

"Mom, Dad, this is Sam," Raven spoke, pushing Sam and making her chunky black boot hit the ground. Sam smiled.

"Hi there, Mr. and Mrs. Madison." They both waved, smiling at the spunky girl.

"Are you friends with Raven?" Her mom asked, glancing at Sam's clothes.

Sam nodded. Raven also nodded, pulling Sam in yet another direction. "Where are we going now?" Sam said, giggling in excitment. She glanced over at Alexander, who was smiling at her.

"You're going to meet my brother and his friend," Raven said, smirking.

"Okay!"

"I thought you'd be mad..." Raven fake-frowned, as Sam giggled.

"But he's your brother. I'd meet him anyways," Sam pointed out, and then stopped as Raven found a short boy with black hair, next to a boy with glasses.

"Billy, Henry, this is Sam Carter." Sam waved, and the boys waved back. Billy showed her his fake fangs.

"Whoa! Your a vampire," Sam joked, smiling at the excited boy.

"Scary, huh?" He asked, smiling.

"Totally. Wanna see mine?"

Both boys nodded eagerly. Raven looked confused. Sam opened her mouth, pointing to two, small fangs. They were definatly bigger than a human's fangs, but smaller than a real vampires. Billy and Henry laughed.

"Are those cheap?" Henry asked, leaning forward and pushing hard on Sam's right fang. "Because they don't look big enough to be good."

"Yeah," Sam admitted cheekily, blushing of embarrasment.

Raven laughed. "How do they stay on so good."

Sam put her hands on her hips, looking up. "Super-glue." When everyone laughed, Sam pouted. "I'm not joking."

Raven led the embarrased girl back to Alexander, who was waiting on the porch. "I saw your "fangs"," Alexander joked, pushing Sam's shoulder.

She swatted him away, sticking out her tounge. "They still haven't grown."

Sam's face flushed, and Alexander sighed. Raven blinked. "What do you..."

"I meant, _Sam _still hasn't grown. After all, she's still super-gluing fake teeth to her mouth." Raven laughed, nodding.

Sam's pale color returned to her face as she laughed along with everyone. "Yes, yes. Make fun of Sam. Go on."

Raven smiled, tugging on her boyfriend's arm. "Let's go enjoy this party," she said, but then her eyes flickered to the driveway, a dark figure walking up. "Why is he here?"

"Why is who here?" Sam asked, confusion in her eyes.

Raven looked at her, taking Sam's pale, skinny arm in her hand. "Trevor," she says and Sam tilted her head. "My nemesis."

"Whoa! Jealous. I don't have a nemesis." Sam crossed her arms, making Raven smirk.

"If you want, you can go persuade him not to come up here. Then maybe you'll have a nemesis." Sam smiled.

"Kay!" She started to hop down the driveway, making people stare. At the bottom, Sam saw a boy with blond hair and green eyes. "Excuse me, sir?"

"I'm going somewhere," he said, almost in a rush, and began to push past the small girl.

Sam put her hand on his shoulder. "A moment of your time?" Her mouth split into a grin. He stopped.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around."

"I'm Sam Carter. I am new here. I'm living with Alexander." Sam jerked a thumb behind her. Trevor, or whatever, looked at Sam like she was crazy.

"Why would you live with him?"

"Because he's my friend."

"Why is he your friend?"

"You're starting to sound like me with all the questions," Sam muttered, but still smiling, her skinny arms now crossed as she tapped her chunky boot to the music.

"Did Raven put you up to this?" He asked, watching as her boot thudded on the ground. She shook her head.

"Nope! I saw you coming and just had to see who that handsome devil was." She smirked to herself, hoping that he would be freaked out by the new Goth girl coming onto him. But instead he just smirked right back at her, making her flush.

"Do you go to the school?" He asked her.

Sam shook her head, stopping her foot tapping. "Nah. But I want to see what it's like. Maybe I'll see you there."

"Maybe."

"But," Sam chortled, raising a black-fingernailed hand. "I'll only go on one condition."

Trevor looked at her. "You have to leave. Right now." She began to shoo him away. "And if you go away for the night, I'll be in school tomorrow."

"Fine." He said, and he began to walk down the driveway.

"Wait a minute!" Sam called, her blue eyes shining. One last kick, she thought to herself. This was how she used to freak out guys back home. She ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him, giving him a hug.

Shocked, he took a step back, and she waved. "Goodbye now!" And she skipped up the driveway without looking back.

Raven and Alexander were standing on the porch. "How did it go? Find yourself a new nemesis?" Raven asked.

Sam put her hands on her hips, smiling at the bright moon. "I think so. I told him I'd see him in school tomorrow if he left."

"How did that...?" Raven was confused.

Alexander glanced over at Sam, his hand on her shoulder. "You didn't try to scare him off like you usually scare off guys, right?"

Sam looked back and forth between Raven and Alexander, her ocean blue eyes losing their shine. "Yeah, I did...why?"

Alexander sighed. "He probably thinks your into him now."

Raven couldn't help but laugh as Sam looked back and forth between them both in disbelief. She bit her lip, contemplating something. "Well, he was kind of cute..."

Raven looked up at her, wiping a tear from her eye. "I didn't think you liked those types of people."

"You haven't know me for that long," Sam pointed out.

Alexander nodded. "Sam's crazy."

"I should say I'm going to stay for a minute to Becky," Raven said, turning on her heel.

"Sam and I will wait inside and help clean up," Alexander said, but Sam stayed put. He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to clean up!" She almost screamed, but Alexander grabbed her arm, dragging her in.

"So, do you like the people here?" Alexander asked as they went around the bottom floor, grabbing anything that looked like trash.

"Eh," Sam said, shrugging. "They seemed okay tonight. But I bet their really drabs."

"Not all of them are bad," he said, shrugging.

The door opened, revealing Raven. "I'll help!" She spoke, and Sam decided to let Raven take her trash-bag and do her work.

"Oh! I'll be right back," Alexander spoke, leaving the room to go up the stairs.

"I wonder what he's doing," Sam mused, pulling at her shoelaces, tugging off her black boots. Raven shrugged, pulling the trash-bag together and putting it on the floor.

"I don't know," she admitted, standing next to Sam in the doorway. "Hey, Sam?" Raven asked, pulling at her skirt.

Sam looked up. "Yeaaah, buddy?" Raven laughed.

"Uhm, I was wondering, want to be friends?"

Sam beamed. "I thought we already were."

Raven laughed. "And maybe sometime I'll show you where to buy real cool vampire fangs." Raven pointed to Sam's tiny fangs, and Sam lost her shine for a moment.

She regained it quickly. "Yeah! That'll be nice."

Alexander came back down then, wearing a fake-cape and smiling. Sam giggled, pushing Raven forward. "Go meet your 'prince'," Sam said, laughing.

"My dream prince," Raven spoke, and they were so close to each other, Sam had to giggle. As they started kissing, Sam covered her eyes.

"Ew! Romance." Sam stuck out her tounge, making both Raven and Alexander laugh.

Raven started to try and pull Alexander's fang off, but he winced. "Ouch."

But Raven responded with a giggle. "Why did you super-glue them? Following in Sam's footsteps?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Hurdurdur. Very funny."

Raven stepped onto the doorway, and felt her lipstick with her hand. Not satisfied, she whipped out a compact, looking in it.

"Sweet dreams," Alexander said quietly, and Sam stood in shock, her blue eyes widening.

Both of them weren't seen in the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was curled up on Raven's bed, her head hanging down and her hair falling slightly on Raven's shoulder as she watched the movie upside-down. She bit her lip. She had seen this movie thousands of times, but this was Becky's first.

Over the past week or so, Sam had gotten used to Raven's school - Dullsville High - and even began being friends with Trevor, Raven's nemesis.

Raven was used to that - she was still shocked when she came upon Sam and Trevor laughing together in the hallway. And besides that, Raven was still upset about Alexander suddenly leaving. Sam, on the other hand, chose to be brave and come clean about what she was.

No, Sam wasn't a vampire. But she was a half-vampire. Sam shook her head, trying to get back to watching the movie. "He's gone!" She heard Becky gasp, and Sam refused her urge to chuckle. Sam's hand snaked down to squeeze Raven's shoulder.

She knew she must be thinking of how her own vampire had just left. Raven reached for the remote, pressing "stop". "Why did you turn it off?" Becky asked, glancing over at her friend. "I wanted to see what happened."

Raven shrugged, getting up and stretching. Sam rolled off the bed, landing on her feet, her chunky black boots making a "thud" noise. "I don't know. Sam and I have seen it a thousand times."

"But I haven't," Becky said, pouting. Sam gave the mousy girl a hug. Sam had taken quite a liking to Becky. They had become good friends in the past week. Not as good as Raven and Becky, but still close.

"Maybe next time?" Sam mused, patting Becky's shoulder and reaching for her black hoodie on the ground.

"Yeah," Becky nodded, and she headed outside, Sam and Raven on her heels.

"Bye, bye!" Sam called, waving at the pickup truck.

Raven suddenly turned to me, gripping the sleeve of my hoodie. "We have to find him!" Raven said, her eyes boring into mine.

"But I don't think he's-"

"You've been staying at my house for a couple of days, right? Well, maybe he's hiding in the mansion somewhere!" Sam contemplated it.

"I think he'd tell me, but sure!" Sam tapped her head, smirking. "My bat senses are tingling!"

Raven and Sam snuck into the mansion, Sam rushing up the front, unlocking it with her key. "Let's go!" They snuck in, Sam glancing around at every corner, while Raven checked things more throughly.

"Maybe he's upstairs in his room?" Sam guessed when Raven looked at her, a frown on her face. Raven nodded, rushing upstairs.

"Wait for me, mi amiga!" Sam rushed after her, pulling open the door to her best friend's room. The mattress lay unmade, the easel bare.

"My picture is gone," Sam said. He had painted her tackling Jameson to the ground when the butler had almost thrown out her un-finished chocolate bar.

Raven nodded glumly too. "He has way more paintings of you," Sam mumbled, not mad, but almost teasing.

Raven laughed. "Maybe he brought them with him?"

"Most likely."

"Oh, look, a letter!" Sam pointed out, but Raven snatched it first, pulling it away from Sam's grasp. "Oh, you!"

Raven read it, looking at Sam in confusion. "It was that short?" Sam asked, amazed she had read it that quickly. "What does it say?"

" 'Alexander, he is on his way'," Raven read, making Sam cross her arms, pondering it.

"What could that mean?" She mused, tapping her bottom lip.

"Let's go back and check it out," Raven told her, taking Sam's arm and pulling her out of the mansion.

When they got back, Raven dragged Sam upstairs into her room. "Time to research!"

After about five hours of Sam time, Sam was famished. "I'm done!" Sam said, pushing away the computer and leaping onto her makeshift bed.

"Time for Sam to go sleepy-bye."

Sam woke up, rubbing her eyes. "I got a plan!" Raven said, tackling Sam as soon as she woke up.

"What is it?" Sam asked, taken aback, but excited nonetheless.

"Okay, you know Ruby, right?"

"The girl who gives the great hugs?" Sam smiled. "Yeah, she's awesome."

"Well, Jameson asked her on a date."

Sam clapped. "Oh! That is a miracle!" Raven chuckled.

"Anyways, I figured - no one stands up Ruby! Why don't we go ask her about her date?" Sam nodded, eagerly getting dressed, eating and running down to Armstrong Travel with Raven right in front of her.

They arrived before it even opened, but Janice - as Raven told Sam - came quickly, unlocking the store and heading inside. "Hello, Raven, and Sam, was it? How are you two?"

"Where's Ruby?" Raven asked, out of breath. Sam was huffing as well.

"She doesn't come in until the afternoon," Janice said, looking at the two out of breath girls.

Both Raven and Sam groaned, smacking their hands against the walls.

"Oh, Sam, you live with Alexander, right?"

Sam looked up, nodding weakly. "Yeah. Why?"

"What's up with his butler?"

Sam straightened, and Raven looked up. "What do you mean? What about Jameson?"

"Didn't you hear? Ruby and him had a date. He didn't show." Janice shook her head, mumbling about how good Ruby was.

"Really? Why not?" Sam asked, leaning closer than needed into Janice, who backed up.

"I don't know. I thought you would've. Didn't Alexander tell you?"

"...Nah." Sam backed up, her moment of happiness fading.

After being asked if they were late for school, and Raven arguing a bit, in walked Ruby, looking sad as can be. She looked up and both Sam and Raven, a bit suprised. "Why are you here?" Sam asked. "You're supposed to be in later."

"Work to catch up on. Why are you here?"

"I have something to return," Raven said, pulling out the compact.

"If your here on behalf on Jameson-" Ruby began.

"I am," Sam chortled, earning a short sigh from Ruby.

"...you can tell him I'm sorry I canceled."

"But," Raven began, and stopped short when Ruby knocked over a cup of pens. Sam rolled to the floor, picking some up.

"This hasn't happened before! What if everyone finds out?"

Sam looked up. She patted Ruby's knee. "I hate when I knock things over too. It's depressing."

"She's talking about Jameson," Janice said, earning an 'oh' from both Raven and Sam.

"It's not a big deal," Ruby sighed, patting her desk. "He was such a gentleman."

"He still is," Sam said, smiling. "Only-" Raven smacked Sam's head with a pen, apologizing briefly and fakely.

"Only what?" Janice and Ruby asked, making Sam flush.

"He, err...should have called, you know?"

Both Ruby and Janice nodded, Raven letting out a sigh. The door opened, revealing a man holding a bouquet of flowers. "Ruby White?" He asked.

Ruby looked up, shocked. "That's me." He handed her the flowers. It turns out that they were from Jameson, and Sam looked up, smiling cheerfully.

"I told you he wouldn't forget!"

Their eyes flickered over to the girl who was sitting on her knees near the desk. "You didn't say that," Janice said, making Sam flush.

"Anyways," Sam gushed, cheeks still white, "any info on where they were sent from?"

"Why would that be important?" Ruby asked, looking up from her flowers.

" Maybe...you could find him?"

Sam nudged Raven, and she was out the door in a flash. "Eh?" Janice asked.

"She's alergic," Sam notifed Ruby and Janice fakely, smiling like an angel. Ruby nodded as Raven came in with a piece of paper stuffed in her pocket.

"Can I use your phone?" She asked Ruby. Sam grabbed the phone and walked with Raven into the other room.

"Dial, dial, dial!" Sam urged, Raven's fingers fumbling on the keys.

Sam heard the message they got and Raven looked up. "The Coffin Club?" They both murmured in disbelief.

"I want to visit Aunt Libby," Raven told her mom one night, Sam behind her, peeking over Raven's shoulder.

After a lot of talking, all of which Sam paid no attention to, her dad told her he'd think about it. Raven turned to Sam. "I have to go talk to Becky? Want to come?"

Sam shook her head. "I think I'll just hang out here."

Raven nodded, leaving.

Raven tugged me into her brother's room. They bickered for a bit, so Sam tuned them out, but when she heard the words, 'Fake ID', she zoned back in.

"Sam and I just need a fake ID," Raven said, and her brother shook his head.

"Just use your school ID's, then," Billy responded, looking back at his computer.

"But I need to be over eighteen!" Raven said, pleading with him.

"Too young to drink," he said back.

Sam had never really seen Raven but in action, but almost an hour later when she was staring at herself in the future, she let out a whistle. "Should never have under-estimated the Madison Family and Friends."

Many long hours for Sam later, they were finally boarding the bus. When they arrived, Sam hopped off, Raven following. "Is that your aunt?" Sam whispered into Raven's ear.

Raven nodded. Her and her aunt talked for a bit before her aunt beckoned to Sam and Raven. "I have this great place to show you! I think you'll both like it."

Her aunt led them around the corner to a store. Sam smiled. "_Hot Gothics_?" Sam let out a whistle. "Like I said, never under-estimate the Madison Family and Friends."

They walked inside, and Sam ran to the section full of dresses. She had always been fond of them. She pulled out a silky mini-dress and showed it to Raven, who handed her fishnet stockings and boots. "Try these on, too."

Sam modeled the outfit, and Raven nodded. "I'll pay for my own," Sam told Libby, Raven's aunt. Her aunt nodded.

They left, and for awhile they hung in Libby's apartment. "Want to come see my play?" Libby suddenly asked both of them, and Sam nodded.

"Can we, Raven?" Sam had a wicked glint in her ocean-blue eyes, so Raven nodded. "Lets' go."

They arrived soon, and Sam hopped out, Raven following. They had decided to stay for a minute or two, then dash to the Coffin Club.

Soon enough, Sam was pulling Raven down the sidewalk and Raven gasped. "So...many..."

"I know, right?" Sam didn't seemed shocked, but she hadn't been to the club before, either.

"Let's just get in line," Sam said, pulling Raven to the back and standing in line. When they got to the front, Raven chatted with the people in front of them, until they went in.

They followed soon after, thanks to Raven smart talking the bouncer. Sam escaped in with her, twirling her black hair. "Okay, here's the plan," she told Raven. "I dance and distract them, while you search for Jameson, kay?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Or how about you follow me?"

"My plan was better, but okay," Sam said, following Raven to the bar. They sat down, and Raven talked with the bartender, and Sam played with the drink, glancing around. Her eyes wandered to a spot on the balcony. There was someone sitting there. Sam couldn't see him clearly, but he sort of looked like-

"Sam!" Raven yelled, pulling on her black dress. "I found Jameson." She pulled Sam away from her barstool and into the dancing crowd. Sam didn't look back at the balcony.

"Where?"

Raven pointed to a bald guy dancing in the corner. "I don't know, Raven-"

But soon Raven was already tapping on his shoulder, and he turned around. Sam giggled. "Not him." Raven backed away, pushing Sam with her.

"Okay, dead end." Raven stalked off towards the marketplace, and Sam trailed behind her. A woman reached out, grabbing Raven's end, getting her attention. Sam, however, glancing back at the balcony, squinting her eyes and trying to see if that boy was still there.

Raven pulled Sam somewhere, and Sam just continued to think, and not say a word. Finally, that bartender that Raven was talking too grabbed her arm. "I think I know the person you want to see."

"Really?" Raven asked, her tone so high and full of glee that Sam giggled.

"'Really?'" She mocked, making Raven slap her arm. Sam winced. "Ouch. That's going to be a mark on my pale skin." She fake-sniffed.

They walked upstairs, leading up to the same balcony that Sam had seen the other boy before. "Err, Raven. I don't think this is-"

"Ssssh!" Raven slapped a hand over Sam's mouth, making the short girl shut up, much to her dismay.

When they walked in, Raven blinked, knowing at once that it wasn't Jameson, but she had no idea who it was.

Sam, however, let out a loud gasp, her hands flying to her face.

"Jagger?"


	3. Chapter 3

Raven tugged Sam outside, making the girl glance at her friend. "You know him?" Raven asked, disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah," Sam spoke quickly, pulling at her hair, one of her nervous traits. "He was one of my best friends."

Raven tilted her head, giving Sam a look like, 'Really?'.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I know, hard to believe."

Sam pushed her friend at the stairs. "You go. I'll get the info."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, her boot on the stairs.

"He also knows Alexander. Don't you think he might know where they are?" Raven nodded, and Sam headed back inside, face-to-face with her one of her best friends.

"Jagger?" She asked, stepping a bit closer, her blue eyes open.

"Sam," he said, smiling, and she blinked. Soon after, though, she smiled, sitting down next to him, her boots tapping the ground a mile a minute.

"Didn't expect to see you here," Jagger told her, and she nodded.

"I could say the same to you," Sam said, tapping a finger to her head. "I thought I left you back home when I moved."

Her finger found its way into her black hair, twirling a piece. "Your habits still haven't changed," he noted, and she nodded.

"I have two questions for you," Sam said, holding out two fingers, trying to act smart. He laughed.

"Yeah?"

"One : Do you know where Alexander is?"

"Didn't you move in with him?"

"Errrm, yeah. So...I guess, question over with...?" She blushed.

"Did you get stupider?"

Sam whacked Jagger's head, scowling. "Did not. And second question - why are you here?"

"Two reasons," Jagger said, shrugging. He leaned forward a bit, making Sam bit her lip. "One - to get revenge."

"Who? What? Where? Why? And can I help?" Sam smiled eagerly, leaning forward herself.

Jagger smiled. "Still the same old Sam. And I don't think you want to help on this one."

Sam pouted. "Fine. And second reason." He leaned forward, his nose touching Sam's. Heat flooded to her cheeks.

"I wanted to see you."

"Seriously?" Sam's hands went up and she leaned back, shocked. "Just for me?"

"Well...yes and no. I was really coming here just for revenge, but I also really wanted to see you." He smiled at her, and she giggled.

"Awww. Thanks. I missed you too." Sam saw Jagger lean in, so she decided to just go and lean in in too, and that's when Raven fell in. She bounced back, the compact in her hands.

Sam glanced down. "Raven-"

Raven pointed to a spot next to Sam. "Look."

"What?" Sam asked, but when she turned, Jagger was gone. "Huh?" She looked back at at Raven, shaking her head. "I don't know."

Raven and Sam rushed back to the play, Raven bombarding Sam with questions. Sam only replied with a 'iono'.

When they got there, Libby looked at them in worry. "Where were you guys? I looked everywhere and I didn't see you."

"Well, me and Sam moved to the back, because this woman kept falling asleep on us!" Raven fibbed, smirking at Sam. Sam nodded.

Libby pulled Raven away to meet someone, and Sam stayed back, looking at the window and waiting for Raven to come back. A figure stood outside. "Huh..." Sam said, looking behind her. "I don't think Raven will be out for awhile..."

Sam slinked out the back, brushing a lock of black hair behind her ear. She looked around, trying to find the figure, but no one was there. She crossed her arms. Something in front of her glistened in the moonlight, catching her attention.

Raven came up behind her. "Did you find anything?"

Sam bent down, picking up an object, and stuffed it into the depths of her pocket, shrugging. "Nothing of interest."

When they arrived, Raven went through the house, turning on all the lights. Sam shuttered. "Raven, you know I don't like that much light."

"They have to be on," Raven said, throwing a blanket over Sam's head. "Stay under there."

"Ugh," Sam moaned.

"Why are you doing this, Raven?" Libby asked. Sam nodded from underneath the blanket.

"Didn't anyone tell you guys? I'm afraid of the dark."

Sam giggled, picking up on the lie. "Can I use your phone?" Raven asked, and then left. Sam plopped down on the floor, and Libby turned off the light.

Sam threw off the blanket, sighing in relief. "Thanks," she said, rubbing her forehead.

"You don't like light?" Libby asked, pulling out carrots and setting them on the floor. Sam politely refused.

"Nah...it sort of bothers me." Sam leaned agaisnt the couch, trying to see if she could catch in on Raven's conversation.

"So have you met Raven's boyfriend?"

"I'm living with him."

Libby's eyebrows went up. "Really?"

Sam nodded, and Raven came out, joining us. She also refused to eat. "Tell us about your boyfriend," Libby said, and then smirked at Sam. "Although I think your friend already knows a lot."

"I'm only a friend," Sam sung out loud, smiling.

Raven smiled, telling Libby all about her boyfriend. Afterwards, Libby looked up. "Can I ask you a question?" Raven asked suddenly.

Libby nodded. "Do you believe in vampires?"

Sam flushed, not paying attention to what they spoke about next. Sam stood up. "Well, I'm tired! Can you believe it? Me? Tired? I know." Sam ushered Raven and Libby off, and stood by their make-shift bed.

"Can I put this on the windowsill?" Raven asked, pulling out a tupperware container of garlic.

"Just try and keep it far away," Sam said, coughing and sneezing.

Sam woke up, stretching her arms over her head. Soon after, however, fits of coughing starting and she couldn't stop sneezing. "Do you have a cold?" Libby asked her. "I did notice something smells funny."

Sam couldn't talk much. She pointed a black-fingernail over to the window. "Garlic?" Libby asked, picking up the container.

Sam glared over at Raven, who shrugged. "I couldn't sleep last night. Your performance really scared me."

Sam still took the container - her fits of coughing getting worse - and threw them away, her coughing starting to seize. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" She asked, settling into the couch, Raven in front of her, Libby sitting next to her.

"How about the art museum?" Libby asked, excited.

Sam nodded."I'm up for that!"

"Well, I wanted to check out the Historical Society," Raven admitted.

"Why?" Libby asked. "Wouldn't you rather have picnics in the graveyard?"

"Can we?" Sam asked, excited, latching onto Libby's hand.

"I was joking."

Sam pouted. "Oh."

"I have a project to do," Raven told her aunt, nodding.

Sam shook her head. "No we don't-"

Raven threw the ring she was wearing at Sam's head, making the black-haired girl shut up. "Now that I think about it," Sam said, lying down now. "I'm pretty sure we do."

After more talking and waiting, everyone finally got ready and they left. Sam sort of tagged along, letting Raven talk, her mind distracted.

"I found the mansion we're looking for," Raven whispered into Sam's ear as they were walking away.

"Seriously? Cool," Sam said, nodding along.

"We'll check it out tomorrow," Raven told her.

"Come on, Rave! I don't wanna."

"But you are!"

"It's your boyfriend."

"It's your bestfriend."

Sam was defiant, but in the end, she gave up. And when the time came, Sam went with Raven to the mansion. "How about I wait out here?"

"What if he is in here?" Raven asked.

"Then I'll go. But for now, I am not wasting my time."

Raven rolled her eyes, chuckling. "I cannot believe I'm friends with you." Raven pulled Sam inside, making her check out the mansion.

"This is worse than the bus ride here," Sam commented. "And he missed our stop."

Raven laughed, nodding. "Sam! Look over there!" Raven suddenly said, grabbing the black-haired girls arm and pointing to a tree.

"What?" Sam asked, and then it rustled.

Sam blinked, her large blue eyes widening. "Do you think...?"

Raven nodded, pushing the short girl towards the tree. "Raven, I don't think so-" Sam was cut off when a huge Doberman pinscher bounded towards her. Sam shrieked, running backwards at Raven.

"You were wrooooong!" Sam cried, running into the night, Raven at her heels.

Sam and Raven boarded the bus, Sam boasting a tired, mad expression while Raven seemed depressed. Sam plopped down into the seat, resting her head on Raven's shoulder. "I cannot believe you almost let me be eaten."

"Well, you sacrificed me to the dog once you started running!" Raven teasingly pushed Sam's head off her shoulder.

"I didn't 'sacrifice' you," Sam scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Then what do you call it when someone shouts, 'SACRIFICE!' and trips you?" Raven inquired, looking at Sam with wide eyes.

Sam shrugged. "I call it 'allowing someone to get eaten by the mean dog while you escape free of harm'."

The bus stopped at their stop, and Sam bounded off the bus, huffing. "I thought that couple would _never_ stop making out!"

"Still not a big fan of romance, are you?" Raven chuckled.

Sam was about to come back with a witty remark, or something, but something caught her eye near the Dumpster. "Why don't you go on ahead?" Sam asked Raven, pushing her friend towards the theater.

"You sure?" At Sam's huge head nod, Raven walked inside, leaving Sam back in the darkness. She crossed her arms, tapping her boots.

"I was hoping to find you here," a voice Sam knew all too well said.

Sam turned, spotting Jagger. She blinked. "I missed you too," she said, scoffing and laughing. She brushed a lock of black hair behind her ear. "Wait...so why did you want to find me?"

"Don't you want information about your friend?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Well, can't I just ask Raven what she likes to do on Saturday? I mean, I know I was waiting for a long time to ask, but I'm sure I can-"

Jagger sighed. "Sterling."

Sam nodded, her eyes getting bigger. "Oh yeah!" She smiled. "Can you tell me here?"

"How about you come to my apartment?" He asked, and Sam nodded back. She shrugged her arms, her smile growing wider.

"Sure! I'm sure Raven won't mind if I escape for a few minutes." Sam followed Jagger until they made it to his apartment. "Nice crib," Sam murmured, heading inside with him.

Sam took a moment to marvel and pressed her hands to her cheeks. "You lucky VAMPIRE!" She leaned into to look at the spider in the corner. "Can I hold him?" she cooed, but her attention was cast off towards the coffin.

"It's big!" Sam gawked, opening it and snuggling inside. Jagger stood in front of her, eyebrow raised. "Sorry, do you mind?"

After Sam had done her rushing around, she took a seat next to Jagger on the couch. "So, what can you tell me?"

He leaned forward. "Nothing."

"I came all the way here so you could tell me nothing?"

"Pretty much."

Sam rolled her eyes, pretty much expecting this. Coughing into her arm, she settled herself into the couch. Thinking better of it, she stood up. "Maybe I should get going-"

She gasped when a hand knocked her back onto the couch. "Jagger, what the gibble?"

"Still coming up with your own swears, huh?" He glanced at her.

"So why can't I leave?"

"I wanted to spend time with my friend-who just moved away without telling me-is that a crime?"

Sam nodded defiantly. Jagger rolled his eyes, taking her hand. "Let's do one thing before you run off."

"Like what?"

He led her outside and into a field part that she didn't knew existed behind the club. "What are-?" She stopped when she saw him pick up a soccer ball.

Sam's face lit up and she clasped her hands together. "YES!" She licked her lips and back up a bit, signaling with her hands to have him throw it. "I call first dibs."

Even from far away, she saw him roll his eyes and scoffed herself, but readied herself anyways. She narrowed her eyes as she watched for the soccer ball. It reminded her of back in home, when instead of going to school, she stayed back, waited for nightime, waiting to play soccer with Jagger.

When the ball bounced towards her, she kicked it with a loud CRACK. She laughed wickedly and sped forward, trying her hardest to keep up with the ball.

After a good hour, Sam slowed down, brushing her sleeve up to check her watch. "Oh crap," she said, breathing heavy, "I should get back now."

Jagger nodded, picking up the soccer ball. "See you later?" he asked.

Sam shrugged, walking forward, waving behind her.


End file.
